Wendigo
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Casey is taken over by evil sprit. Can Rj save him? Slash RJ/Casey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None what so ever.

XXX

Casey is taken over by evil sprit. Can Rj save him? Slash

XXX

Casey just finished a late night silvery. Casey was thankful that this was the last one of the evening. As soon as he got back. Sadly that looked like it was going to take him a while because his scooter ran out of gas half way back. Just his luck this kind of thing would happen. Casey took a look at his watch. It was past nine now, and Karma Pizza was closed know. Casey took a quick look around. The street was empty, and all the shops were closed.

"Didn't I see this in a movie before with a serial killer?" Casey asked himself. Then again it won't surprise him if one did happen to appear out of no where. Life as a ranger doesn't leave room for a surprise when weird things happen. Casey walk for ten more minutes when he saw some bushes moving.

"Wow the wind must be really picking up." He said then took a few steps when realized that it was a windless night. Casey turn to look at the bush. It was still moving. Casey slowly walk to the bush. Casey wasn't sure if this was a good or bad idea. If he learn anything from horror movies its that moving to a moving bushes always ends badly. Casey was right over the bush now. Casey carefully reach forward to spread the plant apart. When the plant was spread a good amount Casey rip it open. There was nothing there. Casey released the bush.

That's strange I could swear that there was something here." Casey said taking a few steps back from the bush only to feel his body bump into something. Casey thought for a second he hit a wall, but walls aren't in the middle of the street. Casey put his hand behind him to feel what he hit. The wall was warm and had fur. Casey slow looks up. A face of dog stared back.

"Hello doggy." Casey said with a smile. A loud roar making Casey move quickly away from it. With in a second he took out sunglasses, and place them on.

"Jungle beast sprit unleash." Casey morph into The Red Ranger. He took a good look at the dog man in front of him. It was as tall as a average human, but it look like a dog. A very ugly dog. Cassie pulled out the shark swords. He didn't know what this thing was, but this fight was going to be short. Cassie started the attack on the dog creature. Using his advance sword training he thought he had the upper hand. Sadly no one informed the dog man that. He easily blocks every attack. This went on for sometime before the dog man got bored. He knock both swords out of Casey's hands. Next he made a slash on Casey's side. It rip threw his ranger suit, and set him flying into a wall. Casey fell hard on the ground before he demorphed. Casey look up what he expected to see the dog man coming at him, but there was sign of him at all. Casey slow got to his feet. The impact of the wall hurt his body. He knew none of his bones were broken, but there was burn feeling on his side. Casey glanced down to see what it was.

"Oh no I'm bleeding." Casey whispered.

Fifth teen minutes later Casey return to his room in Karma Pizza. Luckily there was no one around when came in. Casey went straight to the bathroom, and began to clean the wound with anything he could find. It took a long time, but he managed to clean and wrap. Casey couldn't stop staring at where the dog man attacked him.

"What the hell was that all about" Casey wondered slowly making his way to bed. This was a strange attack, and there has to be something more behind it. Casey made it to his bed. Slowly he lowered himself on the bed.

"The creature could have been sent by Dai Shi to tease us." Casey thought as he threw his legs on the bed.

"In that case why didn't tell the others this happen?" Casey threw the covers over himself.

"Then again they would worry to much about this wound on my side, and its nothing more then a search mark." Casey place his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Casey are you alright?" Theo asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Casey answered limping pass him.

"Well it could be your moving slower then usually or the fact that you are limping." Casey stop at the fridge to get the pizza sause.

"Don't worry Theo I told you I fell hard, and got hurt." Casey lied. He still wasn't sure why he was lying. Then again they would never believe the truth.

"Casey you known your a bad lair." Theo said. Casey kept looking for the sauces even though it was in front of him.

"Theo I'm not lying I swear to you I'm telling you the truth." Casey ensured him. "I had a bad fall." Theo open his mouth to say something but he stop when he saw Casey pressing a bag of cheese against his forehead.

"Is it hotter in here the usually?" Casey asked. Theo walk closer to Casey.

"Casey are feeling ok?" Theo asked. Casey gave a nod his head.

"Yeah just feeling a little hot." Casey threw back the cheese the open the freezer, and stuck his head in. Theo pull Casey out. He reached out a hand, and place it on Casey's forehead.

"Dude your burning up." Theo remove his hand from Casey's forehead. "You need to go to bed right now." Casey shook his head.

"No I tell you I feel find." After Casey made that sentence he fell over. Theo managed to caught him.

"RJ, Lily, Fran I need some help here." Theo shouted.

Casey was carried into the Dojo by Theo and RJ.

"What happen to him?" RJ asked lowering Casey to a couch in the corner of the room.

"I don't know we were talking about how he really got hurt when he suddenly got hot, and fell over." Lily came running after them with a rag and a bowl of cold water. RJ took a good look at Casey trying to figure out what was going on. Then he notice something. Carefully RJ pick up Casey's shirt. He saw that Casey wrap up something on his side. RJ skill fully unwrap the bandage.

"What did Casey tell you what happen to him?" RJ asked.

"He said he had a bad fall last night, but I didn't believe him." RJ's eyes widen.

"Well you were wise to not to believe him." Lily place the rag on Casey's forehead.

"Why what really happened?" Lily asked. RJ quickly got to his feet.

"You have to see it to believe it." Lily and Theo took a look. What they saw was claw marks on his side.

"Those looks like claw marks." Lily said shocked.

"What could have left a mark like that?" Theo asked. RJ walk away to a near by book shelf. After looking threw the row of books he found what he was looking for. He quickly took the book from the shelf, and open it. After a few seconds of looking he found what he was looking for.

"I know who made these marks." RJ held out the book so the others could see it. "It's called a Wendigo." Theo and Lily took a look at the picture in the book RJ was showing them.

"What is a Wendigo?" Lily asked. RJ close the book before he answered.

"A Wendigo is a is a dangerous beast it is said to have supernatural powers. The have hearts made of ice. It is said one scratch from a Wendigo will infect you." Theo and Lily stood there shocked.

"Is there a cure to stop the infection?" Lily asked. RJ gave a nod of his head.

"If the heart of the Wendigo is melted then everything will be alright." Lily took a look at Casey laying there not moving. His breaths coming in sallow breaths.

"Where can we find it?" Lily asked. RJ threw up his shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but with any luck he will reappear tonight."

"Wait a second this infection you talk about earlier what will happen?" Theo ask cutting across everyone. RJ and Lily looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean by infection?" Theo asked RJ. RJ stood there, and thought for a moment.

"The infection will make a person burning hot for a while then it becomes Wendigo fever. It can cause a person to act like a Wendigo with out turning into one." Theo and Lily stood there shocked for a moment.

"RJ do you think Casey has Wendigo fever." RJ thought for a moment. It is possible why?"

"If Casey was attacked last by a Wendigo then..."

"He has Wendgio fever." Lily said finishing Theo's thought. Theo gave a nod of his head. All three of them turn their heads. Casey was gone.

"Oh no." Lily said.

"Oh no is right." Theo pointed to the bar up the stairs. All three of them looked. Casey was on the railing looking down on them. His finger nails grown to claws, his teeth got sharper, and his eyes were now yellow. With a loud roar he jump at them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I own this show then I'm the king of the dust bunnies.

XXX

Chapter 3

Casey launched himself at the group. All three of them jump out of the way. Casey landed on the ground hard then attack the closest person to him. Lily dodged the punch aimed at her. Casey Threw at kick at her. She barely block the kick. Casey reached over grab her, and threw her on the other side of the room. Theo went after Casey. That part of the fight didn't last long. Casey grab him, and threw him next to Lily. RJ threw a kick at him, but Casey dodge it by jumping over RJ. He grab RJ from behind, and threw him across the room to where the others were at.

"Casey is strong." Theo said getting to his feet.

"Theo is right." Lilly agreed. "We can't beat him in a hand to hand fight." RJ was deep in thought. he wonder what he could do. People with Wendigo fever are hard to keep under control. Matter of fact Casey is s little more dangerous then average person with this fever. They needed a plan to restrain him and fast. RJ slowly got to his feet. He knew this loft like the back of his hand, and he knew there was something here that could help them. Then he saw it. On the counter of the juice bar was rope from another project he was working on. There was enough rope there to use.

"Theo, Lily follow my lead." RJ order. Lilly and Theo gave nod of their heads. All three of them charged at the Casey. He gave a roar, and returned the charge. He went after RJ. RJ jump over his head landing next to the juice bar. Casey was distracted by RJ that he didn't notice Lilly and Theo grabbing his arms, and throwing him into a near by chair. RJ jump behind the chair. Casey tried to throw Theo and Lilly off. They wouldn't let go. RJ went to put the rope around Casey. Sadly Casey had other plans. He kicked the chair hitting RJ knocking him against the wall. He next trying to knock the two people off his arms. Instead Casey slip on his feet hitting the floor hard. RJ managed to get a grip of himself then jump top of Casey. With help from the others they managed to hog-tie Casey. Casey began to growl at them, and trying to bite any part of their bodies he could reach.

"There is still some fight still left in him." RJ said reaching over to a shirt on the coffee table. He rip out a large strip out of it. RJ placed it over Casey's mouth.

"This should help keep your biting fit under control." RJ began to tie the gag tightly around Casey's mouth. Once that was done RJ move away from Casey towards the others. Suddenly Casey began to struggle against the ropes.

"Casey has fight still left in him." Lilly managed to move out the way of a kick.

"Theo help get Casey on the bed." RJ ordered. It took them a few minutes to get a struggling Casey on the bed.

"RJ what do we do now?" Theo asked. "The ropes won't hold him for long, and if he gets loose bad thing." RJ place his hand under his chin as he entered the thinking mode. Lilly and Theo stared at him. A idea hit him.

"I need to do some more research, so that means you two need to find the Wendgio that did this to him." Theo and Lilly took a look at each other.

"RJ this is a big city were not sure where to start plus what are suppose to do when we find the Wendigo." Theo pointed out.

"Wendigo's hang out in the most plant life when in the city." RJ explained as he went to the bookshelf. "They only way to stop a Wendigo is to melt its heart of ice." RJ began to look

Threw the books.

"What do you mean melt the ice of heart?" Lilly asked.

"It is believed that the main reason why a Wendigo can kill without mercy is because their heart are made of ice. If that heart is destroyed then Wendigo feels the pain of everyone it kills then dies from guilt." RJ pull the book out he was looking for.

"While you guys look for the Wendigo I will be reading up on Wendigo fever." Lilly and Theo gave firm nods of their heads, and took off running to their special exits. RJ took a look at the struggling Casey on the bed.

"I hope I can find something o help you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Casey quit struggling against the ropes that held him. He laid there glaring at RJ. He ignored the looks as he read threw a pile of books he sat next to him, so far every book said everything he already knew about a Wendigo and Windigo fever. RJ slammed the book shut. This was pissing him off. Here his student was sick by a supernatural beast and he was sitting here helpless to save him. RJ threw the book in a random direction. RJ folded his arms. He began to think hard.

"There must be something here I'm missing." RJ thought as he began to rub the temples of his head. RJ turn his head as he heard a bouncing sound. Casey growled as he rolled in the bed as he made a fresh attempt to escape. RJ knew the restrains wouldn't hold him forever. According to some legends about humans with Wendigo fever every passing minute the infected person will grow stronger until they go pass what there bodies can take the kaboom with their heart. Then again it was only a strange side story.

"What a second that's it." RJ shouted so loudly Casey stop struggling. He took off running across the room to a little closet in the back of the room. He rip open the door the dove in. The sounds of objects being thrown around the room the RJ Shouted.

"I found it!" RJ emerged from the room with a book. The title of the book was,

Little known facts about supernatural creatures by Dr. O RJ's father gave it to him as Christmas present a few years back. RJ thought the book was a bad joke, so he threw it the closet of strange items given to him. At the moment he was glad Master Fynn got it for him. The book basically told stories about almost known creatures. He began to turn the pages. After a few minutes of searching he hit pay dirt. There was a section on the Wendigo. RJ began to read. The first few pages already told him what he already knew, but the next page that's where the inserting stuff was at.

"_There is a second rarely seen species of Wendigo called a Were-Wendigo. The first known case of a rare Were-Wendigo is a said to be a mortal who was hurt by his lover. So in a act of rage cut out the lovers heart and ate it. In this act of inhuman rage his heart turned to ice and was transformed into the Were-Wendigo. According to legend a Were-Wendigo is only in this state for three nights out of a month. During this time they are the beast from sunrise to sunset. Unlike the Wendigo this can be reversed. If the oringal Wendigo is destroyed. Once a person is a full Were-Wendigo there is no turning back for them. The only know was to kill a Were-Wendigo is to melt there heart of ice. Wendigo fever exist in this species too. Until like a the Wendigo a Were- Wendigo Fever only people hurt by a first love. See page 110 for a other known cure for this and five other supernatural species."_

RJ turns to page to 110.

**Love as cure**

"_It is believed another for six supernatural creatures is love. A very powerful force to have been around since the Earth was made. Love like so many songs, movies, poems, ETC. Love has the power to cure or destroy someone. It is the driving force for the world whether we like it or not. So this person you care for them on a different level. As a friend or soul mate. If they were burnt by a first love and can't let go then show them there is a life outside that first relationship. Help them face it and move on with their lives."_

RJ closed the book quietly lost in what he read. The answer was inside of him the whole time and he didn't know it. RJ place the book on the table. He walk over to Casey. He knew so much at that moment it scared, but not enough to stop him. He stop a few feet away from Casey then began to speak.

"Casey I know what is wrong with you." Casey growled at him. Perhaps he knew what RJ was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. Too bad RJ was going to say it. "I know you who broke your heart." RJ took a deep a breath.

"Jarrod was your first love wasn't he. Casey stop all movement at once, RJ took this as a sign he was right. RJ went on not sure if he should.

"Not only did you fall in love him you lost your virginity to him." At these words Casey went Crazy. RJ quickly jump back. With one movement he broke threw the restrains and gag.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled then charged at RJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RJ managed to dodge the first strike aimed at his chest.

"I will tear your heart out and eat it for dinner." Casey jump at RJ. He barely dodge that attack.

"Casey, Jarrod hurt you badly I know." RJ did a back flip over a chair to get out of the way of a kick.

"Casey no one can blame you for feeling anger, but you can't let it consume you. Casey gave a loud roar then jump at RJ. He caught his student by the arms. They began to wrestled neither giving into the other. RJ tried to push Casey. He didn't move and with a loud roar Casey threw RJ. Bam! RJ hit the wall hard.

"Ouch walls hurt a lot." RJ groaned. There was no time to recover because Casey charged right at him. He was coming to fast towards him. There was no chance to get out of the way. The pain was to much to try.

'Only one hope left.' He thought to himself.

"Casey you thought you found true love with Jarrod, and the added bonus was he wanted to be with you sexual too." Slowly straighten up to face his student heading towards him.

"It was all good until you said I love you too him." Suddenly Casey stop in his tracks shock was clearly showing on his face. RJ took this chance to get closer. Now was the chance to save him from this curse.

"He never return the love. He changed and began to treat you like crap." RJ look into Casey's eyes and saw there was a human sadness behind them. The man in the beast was coming to the surface there was still a chance to save him. These next word might do it or get him killed.

"I saw the scar on your side was it a gift from Jarrod before his left you." A loud roar suddenly came from Casey. It wasn't anger RJ knew it was pain. He was in unbearable pain.

"Casey…" Slam! RJ was slammed into the wall before the sentence could be finished.

"SHUT UP GOD DAMN IT SHUT!" Casey yelled into RJ's face. "NO MORE TALKING!" RJ stared at the man in pain. Tears were coming out in a none stop stream. Claws dug into his arms they felt like ice going in.

"NO ONE LOVES ME. I DON"T NEED ANYONE YOU HEAR ME I NEED NO ONE." Casey had a look on his face saying he to kill the man in front of him. Tears began to flow out of RJ's eyes.

"How can I save you?" RJ whispered to himself. The fun loving person in front of him was a monster that expressed the inner pain he was feeling since the day Jarrod left him There was only one really hope left and he had to do it.

"Casey, I love you." RJ whispered. These simple words had a huge impact on Casey.

"What did you say?" Casey asked the claws slowly leaving RJ's arms.

"I love you." He repeated. Casey tried to back away from RJ.

"NO you don't say that." RJ grab his arms and pulled him in.

"Then I will have to prove it." He pressed his lips against Casey's. At the same time praying it would work. Slowly he wrap his arms around Casey's body to make him feel another human's body. A human that truly cares for him and wants to help him deal with his past. RJ felt Casey's lips slowly part from his own.

"RJ why does my soul hurt?" Casey whispered then fell to the ground. RJ caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh my god it work." RJ pick up Casey into his arms. For a long time RJ held his lover not caring what the rest the world. It was just them as he always wanted since the day he saw Casey.

"Why did Jarrod do those things to me?" Casey asked in a soft voice. RJ wrap his arms tight around Casey's body then kissed him on top of his head.

"I don't know." Casey sighed then placed his head against RJ's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" RJ asked. Casey shook his head.

"The only thing I want to do is kill that Wendigo."

"Are you sure about that Casey?" For the answer Casey got to his feet forcing RJ up with him.

"110 percent." RJ smiled at the cub. The look on his face told him there was no changing his mind.

"Alright let's get going."TBC

Sorry for the delay, but months of nothing, but drama will do that to a person. Stay tune for chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Down town

The Blue and Yellow Rangers were being beaten badly by the Wendigo. Matter of fact he had then pinned to the ground ready to bite them.

"This isn't good." Theo yelled.

"I know." The Wendigo was mere inches from her neck. Suddenly it gave a loud roar and let the two beneath.

"Who was that?" Lilly asked.

"Get away from them you bad dog." The Wolf Ranger said shooting another laser blast from his morpher.

The beam push the creature into a lamp post. It quickly recovered from the attack. It roared then charged towards to the new prey.

"Hey over here." The Tiger Ranger said jumping in front of the Wendigo. With out warning he began to attack full fury with the Shark Sabers. Slashing and kicking every spot he could reach.

"Casey's alright." Lilly and Theo said together.

"Yep." RJ agreed. They stood watching Casey attacking the Wendigo, and it look to them he was hurting it.

"Shark Sabers combine. Jungle Fury Shark Attack." Moving faster then the naked eye Casey hit the Wendigo a few dozen times before striking the final blow against the chest sending it flying down the street. The others ran to Casey's side.

"I see your feeling better." Theo spoke first.

"Yeah how did you do it?" Lilly asked.

"Not now we have a monster to finish off." RJ Pointed out. All the rangers lined up to deliver the final blow.

"Claw Cannon." "Wolf Morpher power up." The Wendigo was back on its feet charging towards them.

"Remember to aim for its heart." RJ reminded them.

"Yes sir." They replied the Wendigo was getting closer.

"Claw Cannon Fire." "Wolf Morpher Fire." The two beams merged together and hit the Wendigo in the heart. It suddenly stop fell over on its front then like every other monster when ka-boom.

"We did it!" Lilly shirked. As all the rangers cheered at their latest victory.

"Casey your getting a…." Lilly began, but like everyone there was surprised to see Casey was gone.

"Where did he go?" Theo asked.

"I don't know he was here a second ago." RJ sighed then summoned his Wolf Sprit.

"You two go back to base. I'll return with Casey." The two nodded then took off. He stared at his Wolf Sprit and spoke in a firm voice.

"Find Casey you know his scent." The Wolf sniff the air the howled.

'Alright I found him.' The Wolf took off running followed by RJ.

After running for five minutes The Wolf Sprit stop in front of a tree in the middle of the woods. and pointed upwards then disappeared. RJ powered down from his ranger. He took a look up the tree and saw it was a tree house. Using some skillful moves RJ quietly moved up the tree and jump into the tree house, and landed without making a sound. The tree house was empty expect for some old chairs and a table. In the far end of the house was Casey. He was leaning on the window stile staring at some unknown thing. RJ walk over and stood next him.

"What are you looking at?" RJ asked leaning next to him.

"Nothing." He answered. RJ nodded his head.

"Are we going to have a life changing talk?" Casey asked rubbing his eyes.

"I believe that kind of thing will happen here in a moment." Casey sighed then look down at the ground.

"Just wondering what would happen if I tried to escape?" RJ shook his head.

"Casey your in enough trouble for not telling us about the Wendigo attack do you really want to risk it."

"No." Casey answered then quickly added. "Your going to punish me still." RJ turn towards Casey with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah big time, but we will save that for later." RJ uncrossed his arms and placed them on Casey's face. "We need to have a talk about what you said when you were sick." Casey slowly turn his head.

"RJ, all I know is I'm in pain right now and I don't want to talk about what Jarrod did to me." RJ rub the side of Casey's face. Then he lean foreword placing a kiss so softly on his man's lips.

"Its ok I understand when your ready will talk about it I will be here for you." Without warning tears began to pour out of Casey's eyes. This shocked RJ beyond belief.

"Casey what's wrong." Casey took in a couple of breaths before he answered.

"Your kiss is so warm and I can feel you care threw them, but with Jarrod it was cold and with no feelings behind it." He took RJ's hand and held it. "Why is that?" RJ pull Casey into his chest. Quickly he wrap his arms around his body.

"Its because I do care and have love for you." He placed a kiss on the top of Casey's head.

" Do you really?" Casey asked looking up at his master. The answer was as simple as a kiss RJ placed and held on Casey's lips. With in a short moment Casey got into kissing RJ back. A soft make out session began.

'Its like nothing I ever felt before. It feels so good.' Casey thought in his head. Suddenly RJ pick Casey up in his arms.

"Let's go home cub and have you lay down for a bit." Casey place his head on RJ's chest.

"Will you lay down with me?" Casey asked with a puppy dog look.

"Of course I will baby and you will need you rest because you will be scrubbing the floor all over the building for the next couple of days." Casey was stunned at this mood killer.

"But I…" RJ silenced him with another kiss.

"Come on Let's go home, so you can get some sleep plus Lilly needs to hug you." RJ took off running jump out of the door. When he landed he kept running with his new boyfriend in his arms.

THE END

Ok before thing coming flying at me I need to let you know there will be a squeal coming soon to this story. So stay tune for that. Thanks to all for reviewing. Peace out.

Oh yeah Sparta RJ and the rest of the jungle fury rangers wishes you a late happy b-day and so do I.


End file.
